God Dragon V2
by Adam-walker
Summary: La mentira se esconde detrás de la verdad y la verdad se esconde detrás de la mentira algo que muchos deberían aprender tarde o temprano , lastima que Natsu tuvo que ser traicionado por su gremio para darse cuenta de ello .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**"Dialogo"**

**"Pensamientos"**

**GRITOS**

**HEY ! E vuelto a Fanfiction y tengo que decir que lo siento por haber tardado tanto pero la cosa esta en que después de ver lo mucho que tendría que cambiar para adaptarse a las modificaciones que quería hacer me decidí a mandarlo todo a la mierda y volver a escribir todas las historias de ahí el V2 pero bueno ahora ya he acabado y en los próximos días re-publicare mis demás historias . **

**Advertencia : Esta historia contiene temas para adultos , violencia extrema , muerte de personajes , contenido sexual e incesto por lo que si algunas de estas cosas te incomoda te recomiendo que dejes de leer ahora mismo yo ya he advertido luego no me vengáis con quejas . **

* * *

><p>Esta historia nos dirige a Magnolia mas concretamente a cierto gremio relacionado con las hadas y grandes problemas de daños a la propiedad publicaprivada y que suelen dar fiestas sin ningún motivo que acaba con mas destrozos junto con facturas que le darían un infarto al pobre Makarov si no se hubiera retirado .

Volviendo a la historia el gremio estaba en completo calma ... Muy bien mejor me dejo de bromas pero si te lo has creído significa que no tienes ni idea de Fairy Tail . El gremio se encontraba en medio de su batalla perpetua porque Gray le habia tirado su ropa interior a Gajeel a la cara ¿ O tal vez porque Elfman daba su discurso sobre la hombría demasiado alto ? No eso fue ayer ¿ Alguien tiro la bebida de Laxus ? Bueno no se porque peleaban yo soy el narrador , no un ser omnisciente , ese es el autor que ha creado esta historia y que me paga una miseria por hacer este estúpido trabajo ( **Calla o te pongo a narrar fanfics** **de ****crepúsculo** ) Quiero decir el atractivo y gentil autor que me paga lo que me merezco ( **Mejor** ) .

De pronto las puertas se abrieron con fuerza para aumentar el dramatismo y por ellas entraron un tipo con pinta de " Se algo que tu no " ademas de unos caballeros de relleno que no me molestare en volver a mencionar .

" ¿ A que has venido ? " Pregunto Erza mirando sospechosamente al hombre ya que la ultima vez que se le vio por allí fue **aquel ****día** .

El tipo con cara de sabelotodo que por cierto se llama Lahar solo dijo " He venido a informaros de un nuevo gremio llamado " God Dragon " que desde hoy se asentara en Magnolia "

" ¿ Y que nos importa a nosotros eso ? " Pregunto Gildarts que cometió el error de ceder a la insistencia de Makarov para convertirse en el maestro del gremio algo que lamentaría por todas las facturas y amenazas varias a causa de los actos de sus "inocentes e inofensivos miembros del gremio " Eso era sarcasmo por si no lo habéis pillado .

La pinta de sabelotodo de Lahar aumento antes de decir " Oh eso es porque vosotros conocéis muy bien al maestro de dicho gremio "

" ¿ Y quien es ? " Pregunto esta vez Lucy .

" El maestro de God Dragon es ( Pausa para el efecto dramático ) Natsu Dragneel " Respondió Lahar y de inmediato un pandemonium de proporciones épicas estallo en el gremio ¿ Que demonios hace ese tigre volando ?

" Pero eso es imposible él esta encerrado " Dijo Mirajane aunque la esperanza en su tono era palpable .

" También queríamos informarles de eso , ya hemos atrapado al verdadero culpable " Dijo Lahar y de inmediato todo el ruido ceso para dirigir toda su atención a Lahar .

" Eso significa que ... " Quiso decir Gray pero fue interrumpido .

" En efecto Natsu Dragneel es inocente de los cargos en su contra " Dijo Lahar en tono serio .

" Eso significa que todos estos años habéis tenido a un inocente encerrado " Dijo Mirajane con ira apenas disimulada mientras que magia empezo a ser emitida de su cuerpo .

" No estamos aquí para ver quien tiene la culpa de que Dragneel gastara 5 años de su vida encerrado en una isla perdida de la mano de dios sin mas compañía que monstruos de rango S pero si realmente queréis saber quien tiene la culpa de ello deberíais señalaros a vosotros mismos " Dijo Lahar dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse .

" MENTIRA " Grito Lucy hipocritamente .

" Si mi memoria no me falla de este gremio solamente la señorita Marvel y Strauss creyeron que era inocente mientras que los demás realmente lo tomasteis por un asesino " Dijo Lahar en un tono de reproche " Supongo que eso de que Fairy Tail es una familia solo sirve como propaganda " Sin mas que decir se dio la vuelta para marcharse .

Aunque a ellos les doliera era verdad , ellos tuvieron la culpa .

La culpa de no creer a Natsu .

La culpa de abandonar a Natsu .

La culpa de ni siquiera escuchar a Natsu .

La culpa de no intentar ayudar a Natsu .

La culpa de señalar a Natsu como si él fuera realmente un asesino .

La culpa de abandonar a alguien que ellos mismos dijeron que era parte de su familia .

" Espera " Dijo Erza .

" ¿ Si ? "

" Danos la dirección del gremio " Hablo en su tono " Haz lo que te digo o sufrirás las consecuencias "

" Esta bien supongo " Lahar saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y luego se la lanzo a Erza para después marcharse .

Todos ellos sabían que lo que le hicieron a su compañero era imperdonable , lo abandonaron como si fuera un perro sin ni siquiera esperar verdaderas pruebas y a ellos lo único que les quedaba era ir allí y rogar por la misericordia de su antiguo compañero , una misericordia que ni por asomo se merecían .

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de Magnolia nos encontramos con un edificio de dos pisos en el que habia un gran cartel en el que ponía " God Dragon " junto al símbolo del gremio que representaba a una figura humanoide con alas de dragon sobresaliendo de su espalda .<p>

Dentro de el se encontraban dos figuras una la de una joven de pelo rosa largo con bellos ojos verdes mientras que la otra era la de un joven con el pelo rosa aunque este lo tenia corto y sus ojos no eran visible debido a que estaba dormido .

La joven estaba cantando una canción de cuna mientras que el joven dormía en su regazo plácidamente lastima que este bella escena fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en las puertas del gremio .

La joven haciendo un mohin por el momento interrumpido quito con delicadeza a su compañero de su regazo y soltó una pequeña risa cuando gruño y trato de agarrarla .

Una vez llego a la puerta la abrio y sin mirar dijo " Lo siento pero todavia no tomamos trabajos " Sin esperar respuesta estuvo a punto cerrar la puerta antes de que una mano blindada la detuviera .

" No estamos aquí para solicitar un trabajo solo queremos hablar con el maestro del gremio " Dijo Wendy que a través de los años acabo adquiriendo la misma apariencia que su contraparte de Edolas .

" Oh bueno yo soy Natsuki Dragneel su hermana " Cuando finalmente tomo nota de con quien hablaba su sonrisa alegre se transformo en una mirada que probablemente podría matar " Los miembros de Fairy Tail no son bien recibidos aquí " La forma en la que hablo podría ser confundida fácilmente con la forma con la que se hablaría con las peores basuras de la humanidad o tal vez al director de Dragon Ball Evolution en serio ese cabrón merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa .

Wendy de inmediato parecía abatida mientras que la mirada de Erza y Lucy pasaron a ser asesinas aunque comparadas a la de Natsuki seria como comparar un chihuahua a Cerberus mientras que Gray del que he pasado bastante en toda la escena parecía a punto de usar magia .

La reunión probablemente se hubiera convertido en una pelea de no ser por la fortuita aparición de tres personas aunque si fue para mejorar o empeorar la situación solo lo sabe el autor .

" Maldita sea y yo que tenia la esperanza de que esta reunión no se diera pronto , preferentemente después que yo me haya mudado a una nueva dimensión " Hablo el único hombre entre los tres que acababan de llegar . El hombre tenia pelo azul corto y un extraño tatuaje en el ojo .

" Cállate Jellal " Dijeron sus dos acompañantes al unisono .

" ¿ Por que todo el mundo me odia ? " Dijo el ahora identificado Jellal en pose fetal mientras hacia circulitos en el suelo con una nube de depresión en la cabeza .

Todos ignoraron convenientemente al mago en estado de depresión y volvieron a su enfrentamiento de miradas que Natsuki ya estaba ganando por goleada y ahora con dos mas de su lado era igual que enfrentar un saibaman a Goku super saiyan dios .

" Espera ¿ No se supone que estáis siendo perseguidos por el consejo de magia ? " Cuestiono Wendy una vez salio de su abatimiento .

" Nah mi querido Natsu-kun convenció de dejarnos en paz al ministerio a cambio de no reducir todo su querido edificio a cenizas . _Ojala se hubieran negado_ _hubiera sido tan divertido de ver_ " Comento la mayor de ellas , una mujer con el pelo y los ojos negros que sorprendentemente tenia ciertas tendencias piromanas .

" ¿ Oye desde cuando es tuyo Ultear ? " Dijo Natsuki dirigiendo su mirada mortal a la ahora identificada Ultear mientras que una chica de pelo rosa y los ojos verdes se alejaba un poco para evitar entrar en el fuego cruzado .

" Desde ahora " Dijo Ultear igualando su mirada .

" Soy yo o nos están ignorando " Comento Gray .

E-hem volviendo a la historia las dos chicas obsesionadas con Natsu ( Natsuki y Ultear : No lo estamos ! ) Aja como iba diciendo acabaron su pelea de miradas y regresaron su mirada a los miembros de Fairy Tail mientras que convenientemente todavia ignoraban al deprimido Jellal .

" Mira vamos a hablar con Natsu quieras o no " Dijo Erza en su tono " Haz lo que digo o lo lamentaras " Aunque por supuesto a nadie le afecto .

Todo lo que podrían haber dicho se desvaneció cuando todos sintieron una enorme presencia caer sobre ellos . La presencia se sentía como si la gravedad hubiera sido aumentada 100 veces y hasta les costaba respirar .

" ¿ Y si yo no estoy interesado en hablar ? " Surgió una nueva voz que pertenecía a un joven con el cabello rosa que se conoce como Natsu .

" Pues te golpeare hasta que entres en razón y nos escuches " Dijo Erza re-equipando una espada .

La declaración solo se llevo una risa de Natsu antes de que la presión aumentara hasta el punto en que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail menos Wendy que por cosa del autor apareció junto al harem de Natsu ( Jellal sigue deprimido a un lado ) ( Natsu : ¿ Que es un harem ? ) Erm olvida lo ultimo que he dicho .

" Muy bien os daré una oportunidad , os haré una pregunta y si me complace hablare con vosotros " Dijo Natsu mientras la presión aumentaba " ¿ Me considerabais culpable ? "

La pregunta de Natsu fue recibida con miradas arrepentidas y silencio lo cual le dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba .

" Entonces no tengo de que hablar con vosotros . Meredy ya sabes que hacer " La ahora nombrada Meredy asintio y un circulo mágico apareció alrededor de todos los magos de Fairy Tail menos Wendy para luego desaparecer .

Todos entraron en el gremio mientras que Natsu arrastraba al todavia depresivo Jellal por el suelo .

" Natsu yo quisiera unirme a tu gremio " Dijo Wendy muy avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado .

Natsu solo le sonrio calidamente " Por supuesto si eso es lo que quieres entonces yo no tengo ningún problema " Dio una mirada a su alrededor para saber si alguno no tenia nada que decir pero nadie objeto a su decisión .

" Muy bien pues bienvenida a God Dragon "

Wendy le dio un abrazo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se desmayo .

Su reacción recibió varias risas por parte del gremio y decidieron tomárselo con calma y esperar a que Wendy se despertara para celebrar la unión de su nuevo miembro .

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy lejano de allí una figura soltó una carcajada antes de decir con una voz siniestra " Disfruta de tu diversión mi querido Natsu muy pronto no podrás volver a divertirte "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pues hasta aquí llega el capitulo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y ahora vamos a la sección de preguntas . <strong>

**¿ De que se acuso a Natsu ? **

**¿ Jellal saldrá alguna vez de su depresión ? **

**¿ Abra pelea de gatas con barro y bikinis ? ( Probablemente )**

**¿ Natsu aprenderá lo que es un harem ? **

**¿ Quien es la figura misteriosa ? **

**Y la pregunta mas importante de todas ¿ Que demonios hacia ese tigre volando ?**

**Si os queréis hacer una buena idea de la apariencia de Natsuki basta con pensar en Euphemia li Britannia del manga Code Geass , su apariencia es la misma solo que sus ojos son verdes . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece . **

**_" _Dialogo " **

**" _Pensamientos "_**

**_" _Hechizo "**

**Gritos**

**Hey ! En primer lugar para quien pregunto sobre el harem sera : Natsuki , Ultear , Meredy , Wendy , Mirajane , alguien que todavia no revelare y tal vez Kagura ( Solo si me apetece la verdad ) , se acabo no habrán mas . **

**En segundo lugar al igual que en la anterior versión la mayor parte de los sucesos ocurridos durante los 5 años en los que Natsu estuvo encerrado serán en el principio del capitulo mientras que las partes mas importantes o que se involucren directamente con la situación serán representadas con flashbacks . **

**Por ultimo no esperéis que la próxima actualización sea tan rápida como esta ya que ahora voy a hacer rapidamente las actualizaciones de mis historias actuales para poder poner toda mi atención en una historia que voy a escribir de Akame Ga Kill .**

**Tambien se me olvido decirlo el encarcelamiento de Natsu fue justo después de la saga de los juegos mágicos ( la saga de los dragones nunca ocurrió ) .**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 5 años - Magnolia <strong>

Si habia un día en que Natsu realmente estaba cabreado y con ganas de destruir algo sin duda seria este día . Hoy al fin habia vuelto de una misión en solitario en Crocus y si el hecho de haber tenido que viajar en tren no fue suficiente , Happy no habia estado con él y por lo tanto no pudo sacarlo del tren antes de que volviera a salir lo cual por supuesto acabo en muchas horas de mareo hasta que un alma caritativa lo ayudo a salir del tren .

Despues de eso tuvo que gastar mucho tiempo en su camino a Magnolia a pie simplemente porque no se arriesgaría a que le sucediera lo mismo si tomaba algún transporte .

Durante su viaje fue atacado por varios bandidos a los cuales derroto con mucha facilidad pero no ayudo para nada a su mal humor y cuando algún loco con una sonrisa muy espeluznante lo ataco de la nada las cosas solo empeoraron . Fue una batalla muy larga en la que le causo unas cuantas heridas que aun ahora sangraban un poco y aun encima el muy cabrón se escapo sin ninguna razón .

Natsu dio un suspiro mientras que se frotaba su cuello desnudo , otra de las causas de su mal humor , cuando hoy se habia despertado su bufanda no estaba por ningún lado sin importar lo mucho que la buscara ademas de que no podia sentir ni una pizca de su olor lo cual nunca le habia pasado ya que desde que podia recordar sin importar la distancia a la que estuviera de su bufanda siempre habia podido sentir un poco de su olor .

Curiosamente ahora que se daba cuenta sin la bufanda se sentía ... extraño , casi como si algo ya no estuviera deteniéndolo , ¿ De que ? No tenia ni idea pero si de algo se daba cuenta era que se sentía como si su cuerpo creciera cada vez mas fuerte sin razón aparente .

Viendo el gremio en la lejanía dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que hizo una nota mental para ver que demonios le estaba pasando pero por ahora decidio centrarse en ir al gremio para pedir unas vendas ya que a él no le quedaban .

Natsu abrio las puertas tranquilamente al no estar de humor para su entrada habitual llamando de inmediato la atención hacia si mismo ; Pudo ver con cierta sorpresa el que un hombre que después de un poco de inspección pudo reconocer como Lahar hablaba con Erza mientras que algunos caballeros de la runa se mantenían en una postura tensa como si estuvieran esperando que atacara .

Lahar dejo de lado su conversación con Erza en favor de mirar a Natsu de inmediato evaluando su apariencia y no pudo evitar sentir decepción al darse cuenta de las manchas de sangre en su ropa y la falta de bufanda .

" Natsu Dragneel por orden directa del consejo de magia vengo a arrestarte por cargos de asesinato , ven pacíficamente y te aseguro que tendrás un tratamiento decente "

Natsu se sorprendió en gran medida ante lo que acababa de decir Lahar antes de negar frenéticamente con la cabeza " Vamos ¿ Como podéis creer que yo haría algo así ? "

Girando su vista hacia sus compañeros de gremio vio completo silencio casi como si no supieran a quien creer antes de que su atención volvio a ser dirigida hacia Lahar cuando lo vio sacar algo de su bolsillo " Hey esa es mi bufanda "

Efectivamente en la mano de Lahar estaba su bufanda la cual tenia unas pocas manchas de sangre pero Natsu no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera algo que faltaba en su bufanda .

" Esta bufanda fue encontrada sobre el cadáver del rey de Fiore y tu mismo acabas de confirmar que es tuya "

La mirada de Natsu se ensancho sin poder creer que su bufanda hubiera estado allí " Yo estuve en una misión en Crocus pero ni siquiera me acerque al palacio ademas de que mi bufanda no estaba por ningún lado esta mañana "

" Todavía tenemos suficientes pruebas para pedirte que nos acompañes para un interrogatorio , asique repetiré mis palabras ven pacíficamente y seras tratado de forma decente sino no prometo que no acabes dañado en el proceso "

Natsu estaba a punto de protestar antes de que sintio un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo llevo a perder la consciencia pero todavia pudo ver que quien lo habia noqueado habia sido Erza la cual tenia una mirada de decepción e ira .

**" Imperdonable " **Comento una voz demoníaca antes de que toda el mundo se rompiera como si fuera de cristal y de pronto Natsu se vio a si mismo en una versión devastada de Magnolia .

Ya sabiendo demasiado bien el camino que tenia que seguir al haber tenido tantas veces este sueño que ya habia perdido la cuenta empezo a caminar hacia la catedral , la cual era la única edificación en pie ademas del gremio el cual se encontraba completamente intacto .

Una vez llego allí todo su cuerpo empezo a levitar hasta llegar al tejado donde habia derrotado a Laxus pero en esta ocasión no se estaba desatando una batalla por el gremio sino una batalla de voluntades .

Con total calma empezo a caminar hacia uno de las bordes del tejado justo donde un ser con un abrigo negro estaba sentado con los pies colgando mientras fuego estaba siendo irradiado por todo su cuerpo .

" **La penitencia de Fairy Tail es destrucción absoluta " **Sin previo aviso el ser extendió su dedo indice hacia el gremio mientras que todo el fuego que habia estado irradiando empezaba a concentrarse poco a poco en la punta de su dedo tomando la forma de una pequeña esfera .

**Bang **

La esfera salio disparada como si de una bala se tratara a tal velocidad que llego al gremio en menos de un instante , por un segundo todo se quedo tranquilo como si el ataque del ser no hubiera hecho nada antes de que un enorme pilar de fuego surgió engullendo todo el edificio anteriormente orgulloso de Fairy Tail .

La figura se dio la vuelta pero ninguno de sus rasgos podían ser reconocidos a causa de la capucha que proyectaba una sombra sobre toda su cara aunque la sonrisa maníaca dibujada en su cara era fácilmente visible .

" **Vamos Natsu alegra esa cara estoy seguro de que tu tambien quieres hacer eso **" Las palabras del ser no recibieron mas que silencio pero este no parecía en lo mas mínimo preocupado por ello " **Vas a seguir sin responderme ¿ No ? Muy bien tarde o temprano veras que tengo la razón " **El ser se detuvo un momento antes de soltar una risa completamente loca " **Y cuando eso suceda yo estaré mas que contento de disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que causes " **

Natsu siguió ignorando al ser esperando a que este sueño se desvaneciera aunque que seguía observando el edificio de Fairy Tail empezar a quemarse mientras que los gritos de dolor de aquellos que estaban dentro resonaban en sus oídos y aunque jamas lo admitiría sentía cierto placer enfermo al ver arder a los mismos que lo habían llamado un asesino aun después de todos los años en los que se habían conocido .

" **Es inevitable Natsu , algún día admitirás que eres como yo , no importa lo mucho que lo niegues o te mientas a ti mismo eso no va a cambiar pero por ahora quédate aquí disfrutando de este espectáculo , ya habrá tiempo para cumplirlo en la vida real " **

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras del ser antes de que el mundo volviera a romperse como si fuera de cristal pero las palabras quedarían grabadas en la mente de Natsu por mucho tiempo .

* * *

><p><strong>Presente - Magnolia - Gremio God Dragon<br>**

Natsu abrio los ojos para ver el familiar techo de su habitación antes de soltar un suspiro de cansancio mientras que daba una mirada a su despertador en el que aparecia en letras brillantes "3:45" . Con otro suspiro de cansancio trato de relajarse en un intento de volver a dormir .

" _Mierda y yo que tenia la esperanza de que finalmente habia dejado de tener estos sueños " _Su reflexión fue interrumpida al sentir movimiento contra sus dos brazos solo para ver a Natsuki y Ultear durmiendo en su cama " _¿ Por que demonios siempre vienen a dormir a mi habitación no es como si no tuvieran una ¿ Tal vez me estoy perdiendo algo ? " _El inocente Natsu pensó un rato mas al respecto antes de simplemente encogerse de hombros optando por intentar dormir de nuevo .

Sin que Natsu no lo supiera sus dos okupas de habitación se habían despertado al sentirlo moverse y a juzgar por sus acciones ambas habían deducido fácilmente cual era la causa de su desvelo aunque sus reacciones eran muy distintas .

" _Ya sabia yo que debería haber echado a los miembros de Fairy Tail como los perros que son antes de que Natsu se despertara y ahora mi querido Natsu vuelve a tener esos malditos sueños " _Mientras que empezaba a planificar el como llevaría su venganza sobre todo Fairy Tail se acurruco mas a Natsu mientras que sin darse cuenta se acabo quedando dormida .

" _Genial seguro que Natsuki tambien se a despertado y querrá venganza contra Fairy Tail , sera tan divertido verlos arder _" La maga del tiempo pensó alegremente mientras que se acurrucaba mas contra Natsu . Cualquiera consideraría sus tendencias piromanas algo muy peligroso y aconsejaría que fuera a un psicólogo para tratar de curarse de ello pero si hay algo que se debería tener en cuenta es que no es buena idea decirle a una maga muy poderosa el que tiene que ir a un psicólogo sin importar el motivo , lastima que nadie le advirtió de eso a Jellal , el pobre tipo estuvo en coma 2 semanas .

* * *

><p><strong>Día<strong>** siguiente - Magnolia**

Era una bella mañana en Magnolia , los pájaros cantaban , el sol brillaba como nunca y fuego , destellos blancos , piedras , luz y el sonido de una espada resonaba .

" Vaya para ser 2 vejestorios , un rubio oxigenado y una chica muy sexy lo hacéis muy bien " Comento Natsu el cual tenia el puño envuelto en fuego blanco .

" Vaya gracias " Dijo una chica con el pelo purpura y los ojos miel a la cual se conoce como Kagura sujetando una katana .

" ¡¿ A quien demonios llamas rubio oxigenado ?! " Grito un rubio oxigenado ( Sting : Cállate ! ) de nombre Sting mientras que todo su cuerpo empezaba a brillar todavia mas fuerte señalando el uso de DF ( Dragon Force ) .

" ¡ Yo no soy un vejestorio ! " Grito cierto mago pelirrojo de nombre Gildarts mientras que magia de color blanco lo cubría y sus ojos se ponían rojos .

" Tu tambien eres muy fuerte Natsu-san " Dijo tranquilamente un hombre calvo con una barba larga el cual se conoce como Jura mientras que una armadura de roca lo cubría .

Con el descanso acabado una vez mas se lanzaron a atacar mientras que a lo lejos Bob y Goldmine se abrazaban con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a "los monstruos" luchar .

" ¿ Por que demonios están luchando ? " Dijo Goldmine nerviosamente mientras esquivaba una roca perdida que los hubiera aplastado si le daba .

" Bueno creo que fue mas o menos así " Dijo Bob mientras empezaba a relatar .

**Flashback **

6 personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una mesa mientras que esperaban a la ultima persona que faltaba por llegar . Estos eran Natsu : Como maestro de God Dragon , Gildarts : Como maestro de Fairy Tail , Sting : Como maestro de Sabeertooth , Kagura : Como maestra de Mermaid Heels , Jura : Como maestro de Lamia Scale y Bob : Como maestro de Blue Pegasus .

Se encontraban en un silencio muy tenso esperando a que Goldmine llegara sin que nadie supiera que decir hasta que finalmente Gildarts tosio llamando de inmediato la atención de todos y se dispuso a hablar .

" Natsu yo ... "

" No digas nada Gildarts no tengo nada en tu contra , tu estabas muy lejos cuando todo sucedió y para cuando volviste ya era demasiado tarde por lo que yo no tengo nada en tu contra pero te recomiendo que no pidas perdón en nombre de los demás , lo único que conseguirás sera pasar a la lista de personas molestas y ya esta lo suficientemente llena "

Gildarts estaba a punto de replicar pero parecía reconsiderarlo . Aunque no lo demostrara realmente lamentaba que Natsu hubiera acabado así de distante con él por no hablar con los que antes llamaba familia al saber como directamente echo al equipo de Erza sin querer escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir pero él ciertamente sabia que todo era culpa de todos los demás , al fin y al cabo fueron ellos los que no confiaron en él cuando Natsu hubiera luchado con uñas y dientes por cada uno de ellos y aunque lo que decía Natsu era verdad sobre que para cuando él habia vuelto ya era demasiado tarde todavia lamentaba profundamente el no haber podido hacer nada .

Con un suspiro resignado llego a la conclusión de que el que Natsu no le echara la culpa era lo mejor que podría esperar ahora mismo , aunque si se presentaba la oportunidad de hacer algo para que Natsu los perdonara la tomaría sin ninguna duda " _Has cambiado mucho Natsu solo espero que al final todavia seas tu mismo en el fondo y esta solo sea una fachada " _

La puerta se abrio revelando a Goldmine el maestro de Quatro Cerberus el cual parecía muy nervioso cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a el antes de ignorarlo y sentarse en la silla libre que quedaba .

" Muy bien nos hemos reunido todos para formar un equipo que se encargara de hacer frente al gremio Tartaros por todos los delitos y asesinatos que han estado cometiendo últimamente " Dijo Jura con calma " ¿ Estáis todos de acuerdo con entregar miembros de vuestro gremio para esto ? " Cuando los vio a todos asentir siguió " De mi gremio participaremos yo mismo , Lyon Bastia y Chelia Blendy "

" De mi gremio podéis contar con el equipo Trimens " Dijo Bob con su voz acaramelada de costumbre y todos de repente sintieron un escalofrió bajar por sus espaldas .

" Odio decir esto pero de mi gremio el único a la altura es Bacchus " Dijo Goldmine con un aura depresiva .

" Podéis contar conmigo y con Rogue " Dijo Sting con confianza absoluta .

" Podéis contar con el equipo Erza ademas de Mirajane Strauss , Gajeel Redfox y Laxus Dreyar " Dijo Gildarts simplemente .

" Podéis contar conmigo y con Milliana " Dijo Kagura tranquilamente .

" Podéis contar con todo mi gremio " Dijo Natsu finalmente .

Una vez acabada la conversación principal todos ellos empezaron a hablar de distintos temas mas comunes hasta que Sting decidió hacer la pregunta que habia querido hacer desde el principio .

" Hey Natsu ¿ Me concedes la revancha ? " Mientras hacia esa pregunta ya habia entrado en DF y una sonrisa desafiante se habia extendido por toda su cara .

" Claro , ¿ Alguien mas se une ? " Respondió Natsu con la misma sonrisa mientras que fuego blanco recubría sus brazos .

" Siempre estoy dispuesto a enfrentar enemigos fuertes " Dijo Jura mientras estiraba los brazos y el suelo empezaba a retumbar ligeramente .

" Seréis un buen calentamiento " Dijo Gildarts mientras se agrietaba los nudillos de su única mano biológica .

Kagura como respuesta solo desenvaino la katana y se posiciono en postura de combate .

Todos se enfrentaron a la vez produciendo una fuerte onda de choque que mando a Goldmine y a Bob a volar .

**Fin flashback **

" Hey ¿ Que os parece si lo acabamos con un ataque ? " Pregunto Sting mientras que toda la luz que habia estado emitiendo se concentraba en su puño .

" Claro " Respondieron todos los demás mientras preparaban sus respectivos ataques .

" **Nova sagrada " **

**" Rugido del monte Fuji " **

**" Destrucción de la luz y la oscuridad " **Grito Gildarts .

" **Gravedad máxima " **Grito Kagura mientras una enorme esfera morada se formo por encima de ellos y empezo a aplicar presión .

" **Ryugami no Hoko ( Rugido del dios dragon ) " **Grito Natsu .

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM **

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia - God Dragon <strong>

**Knock - Knock **

Fue el sonido que hizo la puerta al ser tocada y de inmediato Wendy la abrio para revelar una belleza albina que vestía un vestido rojo con un volante azul en el pecho .

" Hola Mira " Dijo Wendy alegremente antes de darle un abrazo .

" ¿ Con que tu eres Mirajane ? " Comento una voz que le pertenecía a Natsuki la cual se habia acercado para ver lo que estaba pasando mientras que le daba una mirada dura " _Ya tengo suficiente con Ultear no quiero todavia mas competencia "_

" Oh vamos ya tenemos suficiente competencia " Comento Ultear en broma pero la forma en que miro a Mira indicaba todo lo contrario .

" ¿ Competencia para que ? " Pregunto inocentemente pero la forma en que la sonrisa era simplemente demasiado dulce y el aura oscura a su alrededor indicaba que sabia perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando .

" Genial como si no tuviéramos suficiente con las peleas de Natsuki y Ultear " Dijo con un suspiro irritado Meredy .

" Bueno si no haces nada lo mas seguro es que Natsu solo se interesara en ellas y a ti solo te vera como una amiga " Dijo Jellal y antes de que pudiera parpadear Meredy tambien estaba allí en una batalla de miradas " ¿ Tu no vas ? " Le pregunto a Wendy la cual seguía en su sitio .

" No tengo ninguna oportunidad de ganar " Dijo Wendy con un aura de depresión " Oh espera e aprendido como hacer para evitar el mareo en transportes y él me lo agradecerá y querrá pasar mas tiempo conmigo , lo cual hará que nos enamoraremos , seamos novios y al final nos casemos , sera tan genial "

Jellal dejo de escuchar cuando vio a Wendy empezar a divagar para si misma " _Sinceramente por que todas las chicas van a por Natsu ¿ Que tiene él que no tenga yo ? " _Mientras que pensaba eso recordó que Natsu era mas fuerte que él , que no tenia tendencias depresivas , tenia una genial sonrisa en comparación con la suya , era alguien alegre y amable mientras que él no era precisamente alegre . Mientras que seguía pensando en que mas cosas lo superaba Natsu empezo a hacer circulitos en el suelo mientras un aura depresiva surgía a su alrededor .

" ¿ Esta bien ? " Pregunto Mirajane viendo a Jellal en el suelo .

" Tranquila le pasa todo el tiempo " Le dijo Meredy .

Habiendo dejado al fin la batalla de miradas que nadie tenia ni idea de porque habia empezado todas se sentaron mientras que empezaban a hablar .

" ¿ Natsuki donde estuviste todo este tiempo ? " Pregunto Mirajane lo cual llevaba queriendo saber desde que se entero de que Natsu tenia una hermana .

Natsuki consiguió una mirada deprimida mientras miraba hacia abajo " Tuve que separarme de Natsu "

" ¿ Por que ? "

" Natsu y yo somos "especiales" pero en mi caso era tanto que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Natsu solo con estar cerca de él y por lo tanto tuvimos que separarnos para evitar matarlo . Se suponía que nos reuniríamos cuando lo tuviera bajo control pero mi padre Bahamut (dragon) no quiso permitírmelo hasta que él mismo me creyera lo suficientemente fuerte "

Mirajane parecía a punto de preguntarle sobre que se refería con "especiales" hasta que un muy fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la ciudad provocando un mini terremoto .

Natsuki extendió la mano en dirección a Ultear y esta con mala cara saco unos billetes antes de dárselo " Te dije que lo retarían "

Seguido de eso todos menos Jellal salieron hacia la dirección en la cual se habia escuchado el estruendo y para cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca se encontraron con un enorme cráter en el que habían varias personas inconscientes y solamente una persona quedaba en pie .

Con una inspección mas cercana vieron que era Natsu el cual tenia unos cuantos moretones y la camiseta completamente desgarrada pero en general se veía bastante bien en comparación con sus oponentes los cuales parecía que un huracán acababa de pasar por encima de ellos .

" Hola " Les grito Natsu con su típica sonrisa .

**Plaf plaf plaf ( aplausos vamos ) **

" Bravo Natsu-chan , eso a sido impresionante " Dijo la voz de un hombre antes de que un domo de agua los rodeo a todos .

* * *

><p><strong>Y corten hasta aquí llega este capitulo , espero que os haya gustado y para que quede claro los de Tartaros tendrán ayuda porque si no hubiera sido tan fácil como hacer un God Dragon VS Tartaros . <strong>


End file.
